


The Prince Diaries

by katiedid55



Series: The Prince Diaries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Princess Diaries Movie (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grows up poor with his mom in San Francisco. He knows his dad is rich and lives in Europe, but until the sudden arrival of his estranged grandmother, Dorea Peverell, he has no idea of his true heritage. Magic exists and the muggles of Genovia live side by side with their magical counterparts. Will Harry be able to accept everything that changes in his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Peverell over Potter for this story as personally Peverell seems more old world and royal sounding.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I have no beta.

Ch. 1

"Harry! You're going to be late for school!" Mom called up the stairs. I sighed dismally finally accepting that a new day was here and it wasn't any different from the days that proceeded it. I left my tower, the very top of a run down, repurposed fire house and slid down the long pole to the ground floor, landing ungracefully only to turn and see Mom holding out a trash bag for me to take out with me. I could never understand why she didn't just vanish it with magic. She insisted on living as muggle like as possible. Which meant high school for me, which I was in the tenth grade of. Mom taught me magic herself.

"Good luck in class today, I know you can do it this time." She smiled brightly, her eyes that looked just like mine showed just how tired and run down she was even though she was trying to put on a good show for me and make things seem better than they were.

"Thanks Mom." I mumbled, pecking her cheek and giving her a one armed hug before heading to the door. I placed the trash in our overly decorated garbage can, mom had painted it after she declared the dull grey was depressing our whole house from the outside. She painted a lot of things. Most of them ended up like the trash can, glaringly hippy.

I sighed and grabbed my motorized skooter, a gift from my estranged, now dead, father. He had paid the tuition for my school all the way through graduation, he had also sent me very expensive gifts for my birthday, most of which I had sold off to pay bills when Mom couldn't sell enough paintings and my part time job wasn't enough. She didn't know that's where the money came from, but honestly there was no other way for me to get money I was fifteen in the heart of San Fransisco. Unless I became a prostitute there was really nothing I could do to generate enough income to pay taxes and utilities.

Halfway to the school I was joined by my best friend Ron. I lightned up a bit at seeing him and the rest of the journey didn't seem as bleak.

"Are you ready for debate? I know how you get with speeches, but Mr. O'Connell is pretty fair I'm sure he'll be lax on you if you have trouble." Ron chattered at me. I nodded and tried not to throw up at the idea of 'the speech'. I had never been able to handle large groups, but speeking in front of them was so much worse and most of the time I fainted or threw up. I had skipped breakfast for this reason alone... I wouldn't have anything to up chuck.

"Come on Harry, cheer up!" Ron advised as we reached the school and locked our matching skooters into the bike rail. I nodded and looked up to see the Vice principal.

"Oh hey Miss Guptah!" I smiled brightly in greeting. I liked her because she was nice.

"Good morning Ronald..." She greeted Ron with a hand on his arm. She then looked at me and paused. "Uh... Ronald's friend." She smiled at me and then walked off. I felt drained of whatever good mood was left and ignored any attempts Ron made to cheer me up any more. We made it to class and the chairs were set up like an audience in an assembly hall. I felt abruptly more sick. It didn't help that I was debating against the single most popular guy in school, Zack Smith... who I also had a crush on, even though he was a jerk.

Class began and Zack stepped to the podium to deliver his argument. We were discussing whether uniforms should be used in schools or not. Zack was arguing for casual dress all year round. Towards the end of his little speech I leaned over to Ron.

"What's my point again?" I asked in a wavering voice.

"You like our uniforms. They're equalizers." He reminded me. I nodded once just as Mr. O'Connell called me up. Seamus slapped my back gently as my side of the room clapped.

"H-hello I think that... well the... c-casual... casual..." I stared at the faces watching me and suddenly it was too much. I covered my mouth and ran as fast as I could from the room hearing laughter and whoops from the class as I ran down the hall. I made it to the bathroom in time to heave into a trash can. I curled up against the wall miserably, but once another boy came into the room I booked it again and ran towards my job. I didn't want to go home and sometimes my manager let me clock in early.

I was in luck and for the next several hours I played hooky while helping people climb the rock walls at the indoor gym I worked at. I was just finishing with a regular climber when the door opened and in stepped my mom. She came over and rubbed my back gently with a smile.

"So... you threw up." I shrugged and chuckled nervously. "And you ran away." She added. I gave the equipment to my manager who was working the booth today.

"I'm trying to forget about it." I admitted wryly.

"Harry, since you've finished with Mrs. Talman go ahead and take your break now." Percy, my manager and Ron's older brother, told me. I nodded.

"Can I have some shoes and a harness, please?" I asked. "I don't even know why I'm in the stupid class." I complained to Mom as we stepped into the harnesses handed to us. "Can you just call my teacher and tell him I want to be a mime?" I begged half jokingly.

"I could do that." Mom stated seriously. "I know how horrible puplic speaking is for you. I'll just call this... Mr. O'Connell and have him give you written assignments the rest of the year. After you've been sick so many times he really can't object." Mom and I then started climbing the wall, chatting happily.

"Oh before I forget, your grandmother called." She mentioned casually. I nearly slipped and then I stared at her once I was steady again. "The live one." She clarified. "Dorea, your father's mother."

"Oh. What did she want?" I asked trying to be casual. After my father James had died I had wanted nothing to do with my relatives, not that we ever had contact anyways. Not even for birthdays or holidays.

"She's in town. She wants to have tea." Mom stated as if that was completely normal.

"Tea?" I asked incredulously. "She flew halfway across the world just to have tea?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I always knew they were snobs. Rich, stuck up, bratty snobs who only care about themselves. She should just go back to Genovia." I huffed.

"Look, Harry, after your father died your grandmother got in contact with me. Apparently James didn't want them interfering in our lives and once Charles and James died in that accident your grandmother decided that she wanted to be close since we are the closest family she has got. You are the only grandchild and she has never met or seen you. Please give her just a chance, she's really a wonderful woman." Mom finally stopped and I stared at her. She was soft spoken woman, most of the time she acted passively happy, so for her to be so passionate shocked me.

"Okay, I'll give her a chance." I replied. I called for tension since we had reached the top then we both slid down our ropes to the floor.

The next day at school I worked to ignore all the mocking for throwing up and then running away. Most of the day passed until choir practice when Ron asked me to help him study for the history test.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but my grandma from Genovia wants me to have tea with her after school." I muttered in the back of the tenor section.

"Oh, right, some other time then." Ron smiled back at me and we joined back in with the song.

At lunch, which I had alone, I was sitting on the wall trying to read, when suddenly someone sat on top of me.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you there." A boy murmured then walked off talking with his friend. I sighed miserably and got up to go to my next class.

After classes I trudged to my locker which was right next to Ron's.

"Someone sat on me again." I whined to him. "I was just sitting there reading and then he just sat on me. Am I really that invisi-" I looked up to see Ron not paying attention to me. He was staring behind me and I saw what he was riveted by. Zack and his girlfriend Cho were making out just outside the doors that lead to the back lawn.

I knew Ron had a crush on Cho and wish he were Zack right now, but I wanted to be Cho... just with my male parts still. I wish I was the one Zack kissed and held and cuddled and touched. I moaned at the thought and suddenly Ron was staring at me weirdly.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered and cleared my throat.

"Good, for a second there I thought you went crazy on me." Ron turned to stuff his bag in his locker.

"Oh crap I'm going to be late, I'll see you tomorrow!" I slammed my locker closed and ran down the hall. I had the address memorized and when I ran up outside the large gates my mouth dropped open. This was a beautiful huge estate. I stepped over to where a small box was in the brick wall and pushed a button.

"We are not doing school tours today, young man." A man said through the small speaker.

"Um I'm here to see my grandmother." I announced.

"Your name?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Harry Evans. My grandmother is Dorea Peverell." Not two seconds later the gate was sliding open and I was instructed to go to the front door. I strode off and cut across the grass like anyone would when suddenly I was being yelled at in several languages to get off the grass. I jumped, and then scuttled back to the driveway. The voices cut off and I stared around to see if anyone witnissed my shame.

I grumbled nonesense to myself as I trudged up to the door. I was let in by a serious looking security guard. I wasn't told anything before the guard started searching my body for weapons. I frowned and tried to pull away.

"Why are you touching me? What is going on?" I jumped when they started pressing on my bag and checking any open pockets for weapons.

"We need to be sure, its merely a security precaution." A man dressed as a butler finally told me. I scowled at him then followed as he led me down a short hall and into a large sitting room. A large stair case led to a second floor and probably higher since the building was large. I sighed and sat down on the nearest couch. I plopped my bag at my feet and slouched down scowling at being made to wait. I huffed a sigh and then looked up at hearing a feminine voice.

"Welcome to the Genovian Consulate, my name is Fleur. Your grandmother will just be a few minutes longer." The beautiful woman, who was quite thin and tall, walked over to sit down in a chair across from me.

"No, I will not. I am here now." A voice called from up the stairs. Suddenly Fleur was standing again. I stood too and saw an older, but still strikingly beautiful woman gliding down the stairs. She moved with amazing grace and she was smiling gently.

"Hello Harry, I am your grandmother, please feel free to call me Dorea." She moved forward to stand just a few feet away.

"Hello, um I guess you can call me Harry." I answered shyly. She nodded and held out her hands for me to step forward.

"Well let me look at you. You look so young." She smiled as if it were the kindest thing I'd ever heard.

"Thanks. And you look so... clean." I eventually stated. Dorea looked at Fleur sideways and I had the impression she hadn't expected me to be so, common I'm sure is what she thought.

"Fleur would you go and check on tea in the garden?" The blond nodded and left while Dorea gestured for me to sit across from her. "Harry, I have a present I brought with me. Perhaps you would allow me to give it to you?" Dorea reached for a silver and jewel covered box which she placed in my hands.

"Oh... um thanks..." I mumbled. The box would sell for grocery money... we could be eating like kings for weeks. But she might be watching for that. I sighed and opened the lid to see smooth real blue velvet on which rested a heavy oval silver locket.

"This locket has been passed down generations. The first born of our family traditionally wears it until the next in line reaches their sixteenth birthday. I know you aren't sixteen yet, but I want you to have it." Dorea was smiling gently as she looked at me. I was shockingly touched by the gesture. This was not a joke, she wanted me to have a family heirloom...

"I... I don't know what to say..." I murmured. Just as I picked up the small oval locket my fingers slipped on the box. I fumbled with it and I eventually captured it on my lap, blushing furiously.

"And the box was my great grandmothers." Dorea added with a very small wince. I bit my lip then gathered the box up and slid it into my bag.

"I'll take good care of it." I promised nervously. I made sure the clasp of the necklace was done then slipped it over my head. My long wild black hair was a little difficult to pull through the loop, but eventually I managed. "So what did you want to tell me?" I asked curiously. I was feeling a bit more inclined to listen to Dorea now that she had shown such trust in myself with the heirlooms of our family.

"Something I feel will have a great impact on your life." Dorea said in her gentle voice.

Before anything else could be said Fleur returned and announced that our tea was ready.

I silently followed the two women outside and sat at a table in the shade of a large tree. There were scones and cookies as well and while I idly began stiring my tea Dorea started talking about Genovia.

"Harry, have you ever heard of Jameson Charlus Enred Peverell?" Dorea asked casually.

"Nnno. I don't think so." I answered cautiously.

"Jameson Charlus Enred Peverell was the prince of Genovia." She announced. I nodded slowly, waiting for the point. "Jameson Charlus Enred Peverell was also your father." I froze. Her eyes were twinkling happily, but I was completely in the other direction.

"If my father was the prince... that means that I'm also..." I stuttered to a halt too horrified to continue.

"That's right. You are not just Harry Evans. You are Harrison James Evans Peverell, prince of Genovia." Dorea smiled brightly as if that was the best news in the world. "Of course we will need to train you up, I'll teach you languages, I'll give you books, I'll teach you to walk, sit, stand, eat, dress all like a prince. In time I think you'll find the palace in Genovia a quite-"

"Stop. Just rewind and... and freeze!" I slammed my palm on the table and leaned forward, completely angry now. "I'm no prince. My sole goal in life is to be invisible and I'm good at it. I'm still waiting for my body to mature properly. I refuse to move to and rule a country. And you want another reason? I don't want to be a prince!" I grabbed my bag and ran, not stopping until I was several streets away from that stupid consulate and my stupid grandmother. This was the last thing I needed in my life.

I got home and completely ignored mom. I went upstairs and dumped everything on the floor until I was laying across my bed in only my jeans.

"Honey? I brought you some soup." Mom called timidly through my door a couple hours later. I groaned and rolled over with a huge yawn. I had fallen asleep and now I was still exhausted.

"Sorry mom, I'm not hungry." I called back.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." I really couldn't blame my sweet mother for not telling me about the whole royal thing. She had told me how James had left her to go home even though she was pregnant with me. She was broken hearted so I didn't blame her one bit for trying to move on completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild sexual situation. At least its mild for me ;)

Ch. 2

The next day I woke up and prepared for a hopefully normal school day. Once I was dressed I headed to the fireman pole and slid down it. Prefering this to the stairs as it was quicker. When I reached the bottom I turned to see Dorea there at our table drinking from our mug and speaking with my mother.

"Harry I think we need to talk." Mom murmured. I groaned and turned towards the stairs.

"I came here to strike a bargain with you." Dorea called.

"Oh. A bargain. Because obviously it doesnt matter that I think your country could fall off this planet and never be missed. I didn't want any of this." I looked at mom and in the heat of the moment said something I never would have otherwise. "You lied to me for sixteen years. Families don't do that to each other." I then ran back up the stairs, hearing Mom tell Dorea I was going up to my tower, which I was.

"Harry, please come down here. I have an idea that might work." Mom called her voice sounded so hurt and I owed it to her to at least listen to her. I was already feeling so guilty about hurting her that I was nearly in tears. I slid the trap door open and laid down so I could look out without coming down.

"Harry, how about we wait for a while before you decide what you want. Dorea told me there is a grand ball planned. Why don't you take whatever lessons she plans for you and then announce your decision at the ball?" Mom suggested so painfully hopeful that I couldn't help but cave to her suggestion. I sighed and nodded.

"Good, I will be off. I'm late for a meeting with Spain and Portugal. Joseph is my best security officer. Since now you are in need of protection he will over see you in everything except your schooling. We don't want the news getting out that you are a prince until you have announced your decision. He will drive you to and from school and anywhere else you wish to go. Your first lesson is today after school. Good day to you." She gave a smile and headed down through the house and out the front door.

When I left for school I found a limo waiting for me.

"I am Joseph I'll be watching over you from now on." The man was tall and nearly bald with a neatly shaved mustache and goatee. His voice was low and gravely but soft enough to make me feel instantly comfortable around him.

"Oh! Um nice to meet you. I'm Harry." I held out my hand to shake his and he gave me a swift small smile. He then placed sunglasses on his face and then opened the door of the limo for me. I grinned and slid inside, I definitely wouldn't complain about this part of being a prince. Once the limo began moving I requested a stop at my best friends house to pick Ron up. On the way there I started playing with the buttons and controls, giggling to myself when I found one that raised a barrier between me and Joseph.

"Prince, may I remind you that no matter how many times you push that button it will go up and down the same way." Joseph remarked from the front. I giggled and blushed.

"Sorry Joseph." I sent him a smile.

"You may call me Joe." He replied smiling back through the rear view mirror. I grinned.

"Joey?" I suggested, kidding since it didn't fit his personality. He chuckled and then went very serious.

"No. Joe." His twinkling blue eyes gave away his humor though and I grinned as I watched out the window the rest of the ride.

When we got to Ron's house I was barreled over by little Ginny. She was almost fourteen and obsessed with me. I've had to turn down invitations to a lot of school dances from her this year since she was in nineth grade and now in the same school as me. All the Weasley kids were on scholarships to the school and they got the grades to earn it. The twins, Fred and George were two years above me so they were seniors this year. I foisted Ginny off and back into the house, she could catch the bus as usual.

"Hey Harry!" Fred called with a wink. I blushed and looked away and finally Ron came out with his bag.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked at the sight of the limo. "Are we going to a wedding?" He was laughing slightly as Joe came around the car.

"Nope, this is the surprise ride." I grinned. "Ron this is Joe, Joe this is Ron." I introduced quickly. When Joe went to open the door I shooed him away, not wanting Ron to think there was anything more than the car that was different about me. We climbed in and laughed to each other as Ron pushed the buttons just like me.

"So is your mom dating an undertaker or something?" Ron asked with a sly grin.

"Um no my long lost grandmother showed up and wants me to use it. I think she just wants me to like her." I winced when Joe caught my eye in the mirror again. I wondered if he would tell my grandmother I had said that.

"Joe can you park a couple blocks away I don't want to cause a riot with this hearse." I called up front.

"This is a non riot hearse. And if it were a hearse there would be silence in the back seat." Joe replied with a half grin. Ron and I burst into laughter and the rest of the ride was spent messing around in the spacious back seat.

In the break between classes and on the way to Gym I was accosted by the popular kids.

"Hey Harry, is it true?" Henrietta Edgecomb asked.

"Are you really speaking at the bulimia convention?" Cho giggled. I scowled at her.

"You can speak and barf at the same time." Edgecomb laughed and I walked away hearing them pretend to throw up.

I made it to Gym in a foul mood and changed quickly. We were playing baseball now and I was stuck playing catcher. I had no balance or coordination at all and my ability to throw or catch never seemed to develop so I was dreading this next hour. The teacher, Coach Hooch, was batting and she hit the ball to the short stop, Fred, since this class was co-ed and mixed with the grades.

"Alright Harry I'm going to let this one go, catch it and throw it back to the pitcher. Its slow pitch catch it on a bounce." Coach Hooch advised. I nodded and crouched down waiting for the ball. It bounced right in front of me and I had to fuble for it then I stood and went to chuck it back but it hit the back of my teacher's head. Everyone started laughing and I felt like running away when Coach Hooch turned to glare at me.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Can I get you anything?" I stammered. She dropped the bat and walked off calling for ice. I didn't think I had hit her that hard...

I couldn't believe the rotten day I had but it wasn't going to be getting any better. I went from classes to prince lessons with Grandma Dorea and there I had to learn how to sit and walk correctly.

"No, prince's never sit like that in public. Sit up straight, back to the chair, and legs crossed at the knees. That is a comfortable position for long periods of sitting." Dorea scolded me. I had been slumped but I followed her advice and shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't about to tell her that this position would only work if I adjusted a certain place first.

When I was finally allowed to go home I collapsed into bed without doing my homework.

Two days later I got an unpleasant surprise for my 'princely lessons'.

"Instead of lessons today, Paulo will be giving you a much needed make over. I have a call waiting so I will have to come back and be surprised." Dorea then walked off. I was left gaping in horror. How could she say something that stung so badly and then walk away like that? 

I was sat down and Paulo and his two assistants began their work. I refused to look in the mirror the entire time and it was hard to stay in place instead of running.

I heard a snap and looked up with wide eyes to see my glasses snapped in half and in the trash can. Two hours later they finally finished and Dorea walked in.I kept tugging at my much shorter hair, wishing it would grow back. They had rimmed my eyes with black and dusted purple eyeshadow onto my lids.

"Oh Harry, you look wonder-" Dorea began but I jumped up and grabbed my bag.

"No. You mean I don't look like me anymore." I whispered brokenly. I then ran from the room and the house and ignored Joe when he held the door open to the limo. I just kept running.

I didn't go straight home. Instead I headed for Ron's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Harry... whoa." I looked down to see Ginny looking at me with wide eyes.

"Look Ginny I can not deal with you worshipping me right now. I need..." I trailed off as I saw Ron come down the stairs and ran straight into his arms crying loud horrifying embarrassing sobs.

"Hey, hey mate its okay, tell me what's wrong?" He murmured, awkwardly but gently patting my back.

"Th-they changed me!" I wailed against his shoulder. "I used to think I would want a makeover but now I don't look like me anymore!" Ron very carefully helped me up the stairs and into his room at the very end of the hall. He shared with Fred and Goerge and right now both were in there.

"Can you guys give us a while? Harry needs some times to calm down." Ron asked politely. Both nodded at once and grabbed their homework to do while we used the bedroom.

"Thanks." I hiccuped as Fred walked passed. He nodded and bent suddenly to press a kiss to my cheek before they left. I was too upset to really react even though usually I would have had a heart attack and died of blushing so hard. At the moment though I just turned back into Ron's shoulder and broke down again.

I let him calm me down and we ended up out in the family room curled together and watching Jurassic Park. It took two minutes for Fred and George to come and I ended up squished between Fred and Ron in a cuddle fest and George sat by our feet on the floor. I fell asleep halfway through and when I woke again I was curled up against Fred and it was nearly dinner time.

I made it home and when mom saw me and instantly smiled at my new look I ran up to my room. I buried my face in my pillow and must have fallen asleep because when I next opened my eyes I had a bad head ache and my eyes burned and itched. I sighed and stumbled to the bathroom to clean up. When I saw my reflection I was reminded of why I was so upset yesterday. My hair was straight and it hung to my chin instead of half way down my back. My glasses were gone so I would have to use my contacts. I sighed and worked to get the stupid plastic discs into my eyes. I finally got them in then sank down on the toilet and tried to get the make up off.

"Harry, if you don't hurry you will be la-" Mom walked in and froze when she saw me crying. "Oh Harry what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling in front of me and cupping my cheeks.

"I'm not me anymore, mom. I don't want this. I want to be frizzy and ugly again not this... ugh!" I wrapped my arms around her neck and cried against her shoulder.

"Oh honey you've never been ugly. You are so beautiful especially were it counts. In here." Her hand landed on my chest. "And no matter how you look on the outside. You'll always be my Harry on the inside. Okay honey?" Mom kissed my cheek and I nodded, wiping my eyes and standing to get ready for school. Mom did come back and gave me two make up remover towelettes. I kissed her cheek gratefully then headed to school feeling as if the apocalypse had been diverted.

I trudged around school and when at last the last bell rang I ran to escape all the taunts about my new looks.

It wasn't two days later that everything went to hell once again, but worse this time.

The day itself had started out fine, I was actually cheerful that day, since I noticed my hair was growing quickly. I got ready, we picked up Ron for school, Fred asked me on a date as we walked the rest of the way to school then it went down hill like a full cement truck with broken breaks and straight into a barrel of shit.

There were reporters waiting outside our school and when I asked one photographer why they were there Cho suddenly yelled my name and pointed at me. Flashes went off and questions were screamed at me from all directions.

"Prince Harry, look this way!"  
"Prince Harry what is your favorite class?"  
"Prince Harry are you planning on moving to Genovia soon?"  
"Prince Harry!"

I backed away from all the reporters shoving microphones at me and bumped into Coach Hooch who wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me through the large crowd into the school and straight into Ms. Guptah's office. The shades were snapped down and twisted to shut out prying eyes and the door was locked. I sank into a chair, shaking and hiding my face with my hands.

"Harry, is there anyone we can call?" Coach Hooch asked quite softly. I shook my head then nodded and looked up.

"My grandmother. Queen Dorea of Genovia. Call the Genovian Consulate. And... can you call my mom?" I asked timidly.

"Of course sweetheart." Coach Hooch ran a hand through my hair then marched over to the phone. I sat there in horror as I could hear shouting from in the hall. Several minutes passed then it got really noisy. The door burst open and Joe ushered in my grandmother. I glared at her feeling angry rather than devastated like I had last time I saw her.

"Harrison believe me we will take care of this. We did not leak you to the press and we have our best people working on it." Dorea knelt in front of me and it shocked me that she seemed sincerely worried as she looked up into my face. "Also I realised when you ran away last time that I owed you a rather large apology. I should have taken the time to explain what was going on and given you voice in the decisions regarding your appearance rather than just swooping through without even asking you what you wanted. Please forgive me Harry." It was the use of my prefered nickname that really caught ny attention.

"I will think about it. And I will let you know soon. I'll wait until the ball to make my final decision of becoming a prince like we discussed." I finally muttered. Dorea looked relieved and stood. She was invited to take the seat behind my vice principal's desk and we were coffee while Joe came to whisper something to my grandmother. She nodded and he left only to reappear with Paulo.

"You're majesty. It was I that told the press about you. But it was not the money, the money had no influence... well somewhat... each ring I wear. But no! It was pride! That I had helped create such a stunning royal! Pride that I Paulo Putinesca had a hand in bringing out this flower." At that Dorea waved him away and Joe dragged him away. I sat back in my chair and covered my face with my hands.

"Harry this will blow over, I promise they will loose interest after a while." Dorea promised as we drove away fron the school for the day.

And it did. While there were still reporters waiting for my arrival at school they were a bit more tame and didn't try to sneak into the school anymore. Of course it could be because my grandmother threatening the news papers with a law suit.

I had asked why the muggles knew about Genovia and Dorea explained that the magical and muggle populace were one and the same in Genovia. They were under many strong spells to keep the secrets inside the borders and the magical ruling class was the ruling class for the muggles as well. Dorea was the queen and the prime minister was muggle. The parliament was comprised equally of half wizard and half muggle men. The wizards of the world knew about Genovia and the muggles of the world knew that it exsisted, but there were strong and complex spells in place to keep muggles from crossing the border unless they already knew about magic and completely accepted it. It made sense and it seemed a better alternative to how other countries handled the issue.

So the press continued to do stories on my life and tried to get interviews with me and Mom and Ron, but we never allowed them.

"So hey, Harry, can I talk to you?" A sudden voice asked. I looked up in shock to see Zach Smith smiling at me.

"Oh hi, hi yeah hi sure I can talk." I stuttered with a deep blush. Zach laughed softly and crowded me back into the lockers next to mine amd caged my head in. His lips brushed mine just for a moment and I tasted pomegranate and cherries and some thing salty. His scent was also quite strong it reminded me of warm cookies and nutmeg with a little musk that I couldn't place.

"I wanted to ask you if what Cho did really weirded you out." He murmured with a half smile once he pulled back. I glanced at his lips, wondering if they would taste the same if I were to lick them.

"Oh. No it didn't she's just an attention seeker and it doesn't really matter." I shrugged nervously and glanced around at everyone watching us.

"Good, because I broke up with her over it. And I hate phoney publicity seekers. So I hope you know I did not support her in what she did." Zach leaned even closer, I gulped and nodded. "So the Baker beach party is this Saturday. I was hoping you would agree to be my date?" He asked in a soft voice as if telling me a secret only for us to know. I bit my lip and looked up at my long time crush with wide eyes and nodded excitedly. My head was feeling light and my stomach flip flopped rapidly as I stsrted breathing faster. "Perfect. See you on Saturday." He whispered and moved the mere inch forward to brush his lips across mine. Instantly any other thought I had disappeared and I gave a soft whimper as he pulled away. I watched in a daze as he walked away and then my every thought from then on was only of Zach. I went through my days in a happy fog. I turned down Fred and felt no remorse about it as I skipped around with a wide smile. Saturday came and as Zach took me out on a boat at the beach he kept kissing me and that haze grew stronger until my one thought was just his name over and over. We returned to the beach to dance to music and he held me tight against his chest and I put my head on his shoulder. We were surprised though by a helicopter showing up and the haze broke up enough for me to drag Zach behind me as I dashed towards a small shack. I locked the door behind us and turned to look at Zach with wide eyes.

"I am so sorry." I groaned as he went to look out the tiny screened window.

"It is okay Harry, really." Zach murmured. He drew me back into his arms and kissed across my cheek and down my neck. For some reason the kisses weren't as warm as they had been before. I pulled back and pretended to trip so I landed in a wheelbarrow and we spent the rest of the evening talking. Though I began to realise that he wasn't that great at talking about anything but himself.

"Harry I think the cost is clear." He grinned at me as he looked out the window again. "They are gone. What do you say we go and find a more romantic spot?" He grabbed my hand and lifted it so he could kiss my knuckles. I blushed and nodded then let him lead me out the door. Instantly we were bombarded by shouts and flashes of cameras. I tried to run back inside but Zach grabbed me and tried to kiss me for the reporters, but I punched him in the face.

"Hit him again!" One relorter screeched. I ignored them all and made a run for it through a gap. I reached the parkinglot and nearly cried in relief when I saw Joe there.

"Joe. I want to go home." I said brokenly as he held the door open for me. He leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to my forehead and then helped me slip inside the car.

When I got home I took a shower and then crawled into my mom's bed and cried myself to sleep while she hugged me.

There was just one thing I had to do before the ball which was in two days. I had to go see Fred and apologize. And I needed to tell him why I had blown him off.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Can I talk to Fred?" I gave her a small smile as I stood in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes at me and then nodded.

"He is in his room dear. All the others went swimming, but he hasn't left his room for a while." She explained. I felt even worse and hung my head as I trudged up the stairs and softly knocked on the door of his room.

"Go away mom." Fred called in a monotone voice. I bit my lip and then opened the door since it didn't have a lock. Fred looked up from some book he was reading and gapdd at me before his face became angry. "What are you doing here?" He snapped as he shut his book and stood up.

"I-I came to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to hirt you and it was out of my control and I can prove it if you'll just give me a chance. Please Fred I'm so sorry." I looked up at him with big eyes. He finally gave a short nod and I sighed in relief. "Okay, you might want to sit down." I advised as I shut his door. He nodded and sat down on his bottom bunk bed and crossed his arms as he watched me. I held out my hand and stared at his book for a second.

"Accio book." I watched the book fly out of his hand and land in mine. Fred stared at me and then went to open his mouth but I held my hand up for silence. "Wingardium leviosa." The book floated above my hand and then I directed it back to Fred. He smiled and took the book.

"You're magic." He grinned. "I'm surprised you don't have to use a wand. Wandless is really hard for ninety nine out of a hundred wizards. I'm impressed." My jaw dropped and he chuckled. "I'm a wizard. So's most of the others except Ginny and Percy. Mom doesn't really have much either, just enough to make her cooking and sewing easier and better quality." Fred reached over and grabbed my hand. When he tugged me forward we ended up sprawled on his bed with my on his chest. He gently ran his hands down my spine and smiled at me.

"Now what is it that Zach did to you?" Fred asked. I shivered and went red and stuttered through a few sentences before Fred laughed and kissed me. I froze and then melted into the kiss, allowing him to slip his tongue through my lips. I whined softly as his hands drifted down to my hips where he guided me to grind dosn against him. The warmth in my stomach flared into a fire as I felt arousal for the first time at someone else's hands. I moaned suddenly as Fred gripped tighter. I felt my face go dark red and I buried my face against his chest.

"Tell me what Zach did." Fred murmured into my ear. I shivered and then wormed my way up so that I was sitting on his hips with my upper body propped up by my hands on his chest.

"He gave me a type of love potion. Its not the kind he can get in too much trouble for normally, but given who I am he's in deep shit for doing it." I watched a slow smirk spread across Fred's lips and he pushed a strand of hair away from my cheek then wrapped his fingers over the back of my neck and tugged me down. Once he was thoroughly exploring my mouth with his tongue his hands returned to my hips and he began guiding me to grind against him again. I whimpered and moaned as we rubbed against each other until suddenly Fred flipped us on the bed. I gasped as he took control and began thrusting down against me harder. I pressed my head back into the pillow and shuddered as his lips found my neck and began sucking and nibbling. I reached up with shaky hands to tangle my fingers into his hair with one hand and gripped his shoulder tightly with my other hand.

"Come for me Harry." Fred growled as he nosed up to my ear and nipped behind my ear. I cried out softly and suddenly it was all too much to handle and I wrapped my legs around his wasit tightly and would have screamed through my release if Fred hadn't clapped a hand over my mouth. I felt my back arch and lights popped in my eyes then I fell limp against the bed panting and twitching as Fred ground against my now over sensitive crotch until he gave a full body shudder and bit down on my neck. I gasped in surprise at the sudden sting then moaned quietly when he sucked harshly.

"Gotta leave my mark on you." Fred whispered in a husky voice.

"Get it on!" A sudden voice said. I nearly screamed again and scrambled back into the back corner of the bed as Fred stood up. George and Ron were standing in the doorway and instantly I wished I were able to melt into the wall or that a black hole would swallow me. Ron was staring at me as if he had never seen me before and my face felt like it would burst into flames. I hid behind my hands as fred kicked the other two out and closed the door. I peeked out between my fingers to see Fred kneel by the bed then he reached up and pulled my hands away.

"Don't worry Harry. They won't hate us. Ron might take a while to get over seeing you like that, but we all love you. I love you." He kissed my knuckles on both hands and I smiled as I blushed again.

"I think I love you too." I whispered. Fred grinned and tugged me forward into a deep kiss. I wrapped my arns around his neck and melted against his chest and sighed happily as he pulled us both to standing.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley! What is it that I'm hearing about you and Harry having sex?!" Mrs. Weasley hollered. We sprang apart before the door burst open and I thunked my head against the top bunk.

"Ow!" I hissed and Mrs. Weasley halted in the doorway.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She bustled over to push me to sit down and then she inspected the back of my head.

"I-I'm fine. It was just a bump." I stammered and felt my face go beet red again as we sat on the bed that so recently I had been brought to screaming on. I caught Fred smirking and stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He just winked and then his mother whirled on him.

"Fred! You had better not be responsible for the bite on this boys neck! He's only fifteen for Merlin's sake! You will take him home this instant and you are grounded! Just you wait until your father gets home and I tell him you were corrupting such a young innocent little boy!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked timidly. She whirled around and I bit my lip nervously until she appeared to calm down.

"Yes dear?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Um I just wanted to say that if I hadn't wanted Fred to kiss me I would have stopped him. I am just as at fault as Fred is. Also I have to go to this ball for Genovia and I wanted Fred to be my date. I blew him off before and I want to make it up to him." I ducked my head and shuffled my feet nervously.

"Oh of course Harry dear. He can go to support you. When is it?" She asked gently.

"The day after tomorrow." I mumbled.

"He will be there. Now dear I believe Fred is ready to take you home and no detours Fred. I know how long it takes to get there and back. Off you go both of you." Mrs. Weasley made shooing motions at us both and as soon as we were out of the house I burst into nervous giggles.

"I thought she was going to kill you." I giggled. Fred reached down and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You saved me, love." Fred murmured. "My very own prince in shining armor. I suppose I should faint and blush and thank you with a chaste kiss on your cheek." Fred ducked down to press his lips to my now permanently pink cheek.

"You missed." I said as we climbed onto one of the street cars. Fred sent me a raised eyebrow. "You missed." I insisted and tapped my lips. Fred grinned and sat down then pulled me I to his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he pulled me into a fierce kiss.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled. Fred made some sort of hand gesture behind my back and I pulled back to punch his arm.

"Be polite!" I admonished him. He grinned and pulled me back into a kiss. "This is going to be in the papers tomorrow if any of them recognize me." I hissed in between kisses.

"If you want we can stop." Fred offered.

"Nah, lets give my grandma a royal heart attack. I'm only fifteen I should be scandalous." I laughed when Fred gave me a pretend shocked look. I heard a camera click and rolled my eyes as I buried my face in Fred's neck. I snuggled down for the long ride and Fred gently rubbed circles into my back as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Harry?" Fred whispered softly. I shifted on his chest and grumbled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Fred gently rubbed my back and arm until I was awake enough to look up at him. "Sorry to wake you, but we are getting close to your stop." Fred informed me. I yawned and caught him smiling softly at me. I blushed lightly and ducked back in to hide in his chest. Fred chuckled and let me hide until it was time to get off the car. We walked the rest of the way to my house hand in hand. When we reached my door Fred tugged me back from opening the door yet. I looked up at him and grinned just before his lips landed on mine. I enjoyed the slow gentle kiss then with one last peck Fred winked and left. I watched him go running down the street to catch the street car back to his house. I sighed happily and spun to enter my house. Mom was stretched out sleeping on the sofa and I smiled sadly. I grabbed a pillow and a couple blankets to make her more confortable then went upstairs to shower, blushing madly at the reminder in my underwear of what Fred and I had been up to.

I flopped down in bed and fell asleep at once, dreaming happily of activities I hoped to engage in with Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON!!!! Fair warning. There is sex in this chapter. I have it marked off if you want to skip it, not that any sane person would want to.

Ch. 3

"I hope you are quite proud of yourself." Dorea raised a cool eyebrow at me as I sank into the chair in front of her desk. I looked at the news paper she held and bit my lip when I saw two pictures of Fred and I on the street car last night.

"I see no reason to feel shame." I returned just as coldly.

"You are royal! You cannot just flaunt yourself about like a commoner slut. This Weasley boy is a horrible influence and I forbid you to ever have contact sith him again." Dorea watched eith narrowed eyes as I stood.

"You dare." I hissed so angry I was shaking. "You dare come into my life and change me and tell me how to walk and talk and eat and fucking sleep and then dare to try and keep me from the one person who has ever made me happy? Fuck you. I'm not going to be your prince and Im not going to be your grandson any longer. Fuck you." I spun on my heel and ran out of the office and ran home. I got to my room and took a few slow breaths to calm down.

I finally calmed enough to start meditating. The next day i settled down with a book on my bed and as usual lost track of time and startled badly when my door opened. I looked up from the floor to see Dorea. I took a long moment to look at her and saw she looked very saddened.

"I just wanted to apologize for my harsh words. I forgot that this is difficult for you as well and that I cannot expect you to throw out who you are to become who I want you to be. Will you forgive me and give me a second chance?" Dorea knelt in front of me and looked so earnest I couldn't help but believe she was serious in her apology. I took a slow breath to think about it then I nodded.

"But Fred is important to me." I murmured. Dorea nodded slowly and I stood to help her up before she replied.

"Yes I realized that. Perhaps I was too quick in my judgement of the young man. I assume you invited him to accompany you to the ball?" My grandmother asked as I led her down into the family room.

"Yes. He's my best friend's older brother. I've always had a crush on him and he asked me on a date for the same day as that beach party and because of that... that twat feeding me a love potion I stood Fred up and nearly ruined everything. Thankfully I found out that Fred is magical so I was able to explain it to him and he agreed to go to the ball as my way of making it up to him." I chattered happily as I got a cup of tea ready for Grandma then I sat on the sofa across from her. Dorea smiled softly as she looked at me. I blushed and took a sip of my own soda that I had grabbed.

"I have something for you." Dorea suddenly said as she held out a white cloth bag that obviously had some thing inside it. I took it and opened the bag to see a beautiful ornate red journal with a lock and the Genovian crest across the front.

"Oh thank you! You didn't have to get me anything my birthday isn't for two months." I bit my lip nervously, presents weren't my forte, since mom and I were so poor I hardly got any.

"I know, but when I found this in your fathers possessions I knew he would like you to have it. If you open the locket I gave you it becomes the key. I had the lock put on when I met you because I knew it would make you feel better to have your thoughts and feelings secured so only you can open it and read them." Her thoughtfulness left me speechless. I looked down at the journal then hugged it to my chest with a smile for Dorea. She smiled back and finished her tea.

"I must be getting back. Joe will be here at six to drive you to the consulate. He will then get your Fred. Do not be late." Grandma gave me a soft smile to take the edge off the admonishment and the way she said 'your Fred' made me feel fuzzy warm inside. I grinned in a giddy sort of way and nodded. Today was the day I would announce to the world that I was prince of Genovia. Grandma left and I was alone as mom was out buying a dress and shoes and then getting her hair and make up done at a salon.

"Prince Harry." I mumbled out loud to hear the sound of it. I shuddered and suddenly I was nervous. I didn't think I could be a prince. I dashed upstairs to my room and glanced at the clock. It was four now so I had two hours to get as far away from here as possible. I grabbed a backpack and bagan throwing clothes and things in it then I ran doen stairs. When I threw open my door it was to see Fred there with a knowing look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathless from surprise.

"Making sure you don't stand me up a second time. You know the decision you're going to make so allow me to keep you distracted until the time comes to tell everyone else." Fred dragged me inside where he took my bag and tossed it lightly in a corner then he pushed me down on a couch and straddled my hips. I gasped I surprise and his lips claimed mine. I melted and went along with his promptings to kiss back. After a while I was panting and turned on.

"Fred please!" I begged. He moved his mouth to my neck then he slipped his hands under my shirt to play with my nipples until I was squirming and whimpering. His fingers began stroking down my stomach and sliding under the waistband of my pants. I gasped and reached up to grip his arms.

"You nervous Harry?" Fred asked softly, pulling away from my neck. I nodded and he smiled gently. "How about we just take our shirts off this time. And lets change positions to give you more control." So Fred moved back and we stripped our shirts off and tossed them then Fred sat back against the arm rest of the sofa with his legs stretched out then he pulled me over him so I straddled his thighs. I bent down, feeling adventurous, and kissed his chest. When he stroked a hand thriugh my hair I timidly licked across one of his brown slightly perked nipples. As I licked and swirled my tongue around it I felt it hardening under my tongue. I very carefully scraped my teeth over it and felt Fred twitch in his pants. 

Just as I began grinding down there was a knock on the door. I groaned in disappointment and slipped over to open the door.

"Oh hey Joe." I flushed as I realised I was not wearing a shirt and he had noticed the new marks on my neck.

"Prince, if you are ready I am here to take you to the consulate." Joe informed me with a smirk that made me blush a darker red.

"Harry!" Fred called. I turned in time to have my shirt hit my face. I scowled at him then slipped my shirt on.

"Now you will be in wizarding dress for the most part. For your announcement to the press you shall be in a muggle suit. After that you will change while the muggles from America are escorted from the room. The ball proper will begin when you escort the Queen in to the first dance. As is tradition the Prime Minister will dance with the queen and the Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot will open the dance with you, Harry. After the first dance any other partner is encouraged to step up. Understood?" Joe asked. We both nodded and clambered into the limo. It didn't take long for us to end up making out again and I didn't notice the car stopping or the door opening until Joe cleared his throat. I jumped and gave him a puppy dog look to which he smirked and gestured with an arm towards the entrance to the consulate. I huffed and climbed out of the car and entered the building where I was dragged off before I could say anything to Fred.

Three hours later it was eight in the evening and it was time for my announcement to the press. I felt so nervous that I wrung my hands and bounced on my feet. Grandma was next to me and she placed a hand on my arm to try and calm me, not that it worked. I took a slow breath and suddenly we were out on the stage and there was a room of people in the back there were cameras and reporters.

"Thank you for you attendance tonight. I'd like to thank all the reporters here. Now without further ado I announce my grandson Harold Evans." Dorea stepped back and gestured me forward to the podium. I hesitantly stepped up and gripped the sides of the podium.

"Hi... er I mean Hello. I'm Harold." I went beet red and looked at the podium for a second then when I looked up I caught sight of Fred smiling at me. I smiled back and straightened. "So this morning I got up and I was dead set on refusing the throne. I thought I couldn't possibly ever be good enough to be a prince and some day a k-king. But my Grandmother helped by putting her trust in me and my mother has helped by supporting my decisions like she has my entire life. And I thought about forgetting this whole stage of my life and trying to be normal, but then I realized how many stupid times a day I say the word 'I'. And I thought if I considered those seven billion others on this planet instead of just me, it would probably be a much better use of my time. If I became Prince of Genovia then my thoughts and the thoughts of those smarter than me could be heard and then those thoughts could be turned into actions." I stopped to look at Grandma and she was smiling hopefully. I looked over and saw Mom standing with Joe and smiling happily.

"So when I woke up this morning I was Harry Evans. But I choose to be forever more Harrison Jameson Evans Peverel, Prince of Genovia." I declared. The room burst into applause and cameras flashed. A well dressed servant approached with a deep red velvet pillow which held a slim silver circlet that held seven red gems. I bent my neck and felt Dorea place the circlet on my head and when I lifted my eyes she gave me a bright smile. She then took my hand and presented me to the crowd and I onlybjust noticed the Prime Minister singing Genovia's national anthem. He had a rather pleasant voice to listen to.

"Her Majesty Queen Dorea and His Royal Highness Prince Harrison of Genovia." The Prime Minister anniunced to the large gathering. More cheers went up and I grinned happily. We waited on the stage for a minute longer to give the reporters time to get good pictures then we left. Although I managed to grab Fred's hand as I was led out and back upstairs to change again.

I was stripped out of my suit and helped into soft clingy leggings and knee high silver boots that had a slight heel. A white long sleeve shirt was layered under a tunic that draped down to my knees. Another layer was comprised of a fited robe that flared out in thin panels around my legs it was a light grey with crimson trim and thread.

When I saw Fred his clothes were very similar to mine except they were deep blue with white trim. He placed my hand in his elbow and escorted me to the entrance to the ballroom where he left me to emter the room. Dorea was waiting there in a beautiful elabroate robe that was crimson with grey trim. It looked like a beautiful dress more than a robe. She took my hand while we waited for the room to fill with the guests and then the doors opened. There was an aisle carved out of the crowd and we easily traversed into the center of the room where Grandma released my hand to curtsy to the Prime Minister. I was left facing the Chief Warlock. He was tall and intimidating with strinking blue eyes and long silver blond hair. His robes were simply black with red trim. He gave me a bow which I returned then he gathered me into his arms and we began dancing.

Even after dance lessons every day for the last couple months I hadn't gotten much better. I blushed as I stumbled and caught a smirk from the aristocratic man who was leading me.

"I am Lord Lucius Malfoy." He drawled. "You look just like your father did. Except your eyes. I can only assume you have your mothers eyes." Lord Malfoy smirked down at me.

"Everyone says so." I mumbled shyly.

"I must say she can only be the most beautiful woman in the world to have produced such a beautiful boy with your father. He was handsome in a way, but you are on another level of enchanting." Lord Malfoy smiled visciously at my dark blush.

"I'm sure the only thing I can say is thank you." I murmured as he chuckled. For a while we just danced then the music flowed to a stop.

"Pardon me Lord Malfoy. May I cut in?" I looked up to see Fred and I smiled brightly. I gave a polite bow to Lord Malfoy and sank gratefully into Fred's arms. We spun about on the dancefloor surprisingly geaceful in our movements.

" Have you been practicing dancing?" I asked with a smile.

"Nope, I'm just naturally this amazing." Fred bent so his lips were next to my ear and I shivered at the feeling of his hot breath across my skin. "I know another type of dancing I'm good at. I'm sure you would be a natural too." He purred. I shivered and stumbled in our dancing so that Fred had to catch me. He chuckled deeply and then drew me with him as he walked out of the room and suddenly we were stumbling up the stairs and into an unused portion of the consulate. Fred found a room and after locking the door he pushed me down onto the fluffy soft bed. He pounced on me and I giggled as he pretended to tear at my clothes. 

///sexy fun times///

He slipped my robes off and yanked the tunic up out of the way. I moaned when his teeth found my nipples and his hands gently stroked down my belly. I wriggled and took off my tunic the rest of the way and tossed it. I then began tugging at Fred's robes, desperate to see him just as bare as I was. He helped eithout removing his mouth from my skin, though he drifted back up to my neck.

"Do you have a neck fetish?" I moaned as he suckled on my skin.

"Only for yours." Fred chuckled. He sat up and slipped his tunic off and let it drop to the floor. I reached up to explore the planes of his chest and stomach. He allowed me to touch as long as I wanted and when I looked up with a lust filled grin he swooped down to kiss me deeply. I moaned and looped my arms around his neck. His hips began grinding down on mine and suddenly I knew what I wanted.

"Will you...?" I moaned when he found that sensitive spot behind my ear. "Will you f-f-oh!" I cried out sharply as his hands stripped off my leggings and boots. I was left entirely naked under his gaze and while I was nervous I felt desire for his touch.

"If you're asking me to fuck you then yes, I will." Fred said in a deeo husky voice. I blinked in shock, but before I could process why Fred had wrapped his fingers around my erection and began pumping. The haze of pleasure distracted me enough that I didn't really notice anything else until two fingers easily slid inside me. I writhed and realised I hadn't noticed the first finger stretching me. I whimpered at the third finger because it stung and Fred leaned down to suck my penis into his mouth. I nearly screamed and my hips bucled without my permission. My back arched of the bed and I gripped the sheets.

Just as I thought I would come in Fred's mouth he pulled back and removed his fingers. I looked down to see him slicking up his own erection and then he hooked my legs over his shoulders. As I felt the tip of his cock brush my entrance I closed my eyes tightly.

"Relax, love." Fred murmured. I did immediately and he pressed slowly inside me until I felt if he went any further inside me we would become one body forever. When his sweaty skin was pressed as closely to mine as possible he leaned down and captured my mouth with his.

There was pain and I felt tears leaking out of my eyes, but Fred took my erection in hand and soon I was bucking again. Fred took this as a cue to move and suddenly that extreme fullness became melting pleasure. I felt like I was sinking deep, deep into the bed and yet also flying over the highest clouds. I could hear myself crying out loudly in pleasure, but I couldn't feel embarrassed when I was feeling such burning pleasure. My arms flew up without my permission and I dug my fingernails into Fred's back as he released my erection and just thrust deeply into me. I suddenly felt as if my body was going to boil and my legs wrapped aroumd Fred's waist and clenched tightly. I threw back my head and screamed as hot fluid bathed our stomachs. Fred moaned loudly over me, having only been grunting before. His teeth found my shoulder and bit down hard. His body shook and I felt like my bum was being filled up with hot fluid. 

///end of sexy fun times///

We collapsed onto the bed together and once I no longer felt like melting into a puddle I curled up against Fred's side and snuggled in. I wasn't sure about Fred but I fell asleep quickly after he spelled the blankets clean and then to cover us.


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue - five years later

Journal entry:

Looking back on that time of my life I could never regret giving my love to Fred. We parted as very good friends soon after his senior year and he and his twin George now run a magical joke store that had international popularity.

Mom is moving to Genovia with me and in one week I will be twenty one.

Since I am a submissive male Grandma has told me Genovian law states I must have a husband before I take the throne. So on my birthday I have to meet and spend at least one entire dance with every eligible bachelor in the country. After that I am required to invite eligible bachelors from any other country that wishes to put forth a suit for my hand in marriage.

But for my beautiful Genovia I would do whatever it took. My whole heart didn't have enough room for how much I loved my small country. So now I just have to survive men fawning over me for the next few weeks.

Time to go, the plane just landed and I must get some rest once at the palace. My life from now on is going to be very very busy.


End file.
